1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for managing an external storage, a recording medium, a management device, and a computing system. Particularly, the invention relates to a program for managing an external storage to simplify file management operations by an administrator of the external storage, a recording medium, a management device, and a computing system.
2. Background Art
An administrator of an external storage can create settings for file sharing, access rights, etc. by specifying a file to be shared or accessed using a file manager such as Explorer in Windows.
The administrator of the external storage has to perform other file management operations such as backup, deletion, virus checking and extermination, compression and decompression, etc. in addition to the settings for file sharing and access rights. In these file management operations, since different operations are often required for the respective directories of the external storage, the administrator has to create a setting for each directory for each program. As a result, the file management operations become complicated.